secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer
The Slayer is an all-out damage specialist. She uses both Blades and the Assault Rifle to deal devastating Penetrating hits and brutal damage-over-time effects. Letting loose punishing Frenzy attacks the Slayer can handle large groups of monsters at a time, showering them with damage. The Deck is good for both group and solo play. It lacks mobility and defences, but through raw damage output the Slayer can still come out on top in most situations. With the ability to constantly do Penetrating hits and damage-over-time effects the Deck can be very useful against strong monsters which take a long time to kill and require a team effort. Slayer shares abilities with eight of the 33 other decks: Fixer, Gladiator, Mercenary, Ninja, Paladin, Preacher, Warrior, Witch Hunter. It has five of its abilities in common with Ninja. Active Abilities Bamboo Cutter: A Blade Frenzy attack which hits several targets in an area around you. Builds one Resource for each weapon. Only the Slayer Deck has this ability. Clearing the Path: A Blade attack which hits several targets in an area around you. This attack automatically penetrates any target which is Afflicted. Consumes all Blade Resources. Ninja, Slayer Incendiary Grenade: An Assault Rifle attack which hits several targets in an area around the selected target. Targets hit become Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. Fixer, Slayer, Warrior. Spiral of Death: A Blade attack which hits one target at range and makes you teleport to it. The attack also hits several targets in an area around your new location. Paladin, Slayer. Fire at Will: An Assault Rifle Frenzy attack which hits several targets in an area around the selected target. An additional hit is done for each Resource Consumed. Consumes all Assault Rifle Resources. Gladiator, Slayer, Warrior. Trial by Swords: A Blade attack which hits one target. The target becomes Impaired and unable to act for a few seconds. Paladin, Preacher, Slayer, Witch Hunter Four Seasons: An Elite Blade attack which is channeled for a few seconds to do several hits. All hits will penetrate and will do more damage with each hit. The last hit will Impair the target and stun it for a few seconds. Ninja, Slayer. Passive Abilities Shoot ‘Em Up: All your Frenzy attacks cause the target to be Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. Mercenary, Slayer. Leeching Frenzy: All your Frenzy attacks affect the targets hit with an effect which causes anyone who attacks them to receive a Leech effect, which returns a small portion of the damage done back as healing. Gladiator, Slayer. Twist the Knife: Whenever you do a Penetrating hit you gain an effect which increases your damage for several seconds. This effect can stack up to five times. Ninja, Slayer. Sudden Return: Whenever you do a Penetrating hit you do an extra hit for extra damage. Ninja, Slayer. Incision: Whenever you do a Penetrating hit you also Afflict the target with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for a few seconds. Ninja, Paladin, Slayer. Sharpshooter: Whenever you do a Penetrating or Critical hit you gain a stack of an effect which increases your Hit rating for several seconds. This effect can stack up to five times. Only the Slayer Deck has this ability. Flight of Daggers: Every attack you make builds up a counter. When this counter reaches five you will do an extra attack to several targets around you. The targets become Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for a few seconds. Ninja, Paladin, Slayer. Category:Decks Category:Illuminati decks Category:Assault Rifle Category:Blade